


Diner

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Cleo stops by the diner on Jake’s invitation.
Relationships: Jake Hix/Cleo Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Diner

Cleo took a break from sipping her milkshake, setting it down on the counter in front of her. She drummed the fingers on her other hand against a book she had brought along to the diner. 

“You haven’t said much today, darling,” Jake noticed. The diner was closed, but he had invited Cleo to come in anyway. He had made them milkshakes, and they were sitting at the counter together. 

“I’ve just been thinking.” Cleo replied, looking up. 

Jake was trying to dress casual, which meant a very ill fitting blazer over a t-shirt and jeans. Cleo thought it was a rather ridiculous outfit, but she also thought that anything would look good on Jake, even that. 

“What have you been thinking about?” he asked. 

“Nothing,”

“You can’t be thinking about nothing, that’s just not how thinking about things work.” 

“Jake, you’re making no sense at all.” Cleo teased, grabbing her sweetheart’s arm and lightly shaking it. He was blushing now, he blushed rather easily, and Cleo found that very cute. 

“You’re the one not making sense!” Jake replied, slightly more aggressive than he intended. 

“Goodness, darling-“ Cleo began, laughter overtaking her mid sentence. 

Jake started laughing as well, and soon both of them were nearly at a loss of breath laughing at nothing. They sat like that for a few minutes before gathering themselves again and starting to giggle instead of laugh. 

“Oh my,” Cleo giggled, taking off her glasses to wipe a tear from her eye. 

“You’re pretty when you laugh,” Jake said, looking down and blushing a little more.

“Thank you very much,” Cleo replied, putting her arm around Jake’s shoulder. “You’re pretty when you do anything at all.” 

Jake smiled and put his hand on Cleo’s waist. 

“Don’t have anything to say to that? You’re shy, aren’t you?” Cleo added.

“I’m not- all I am is, er, cautious.” Jake stammered in response. 

Cleo put a finger against Jake’s mouth to tell him to not talk any more. 

“It’s okay, shy boy.” she laughed, “It makes you cuter anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, and if you’re not reading this on Valentine’s Day, happy whatever day it is.


End file.
